The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!
ATTENTION: THIS PAGE/SHOW NOW HAS A REMAKE! THIS REMAKE WILL HOPEFULLY BE BETTER THAN THIS VERSION. GO HERE TO SEE IT: The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE) The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! is a television show that aired in the 1970s and early 1980s. This show featured the X-Men crew and the Koopa Mafia killing each other up with guns, bombs etc. This show was based on the famous World Wars and the Videogame War. The show is very popular, but not so popular as The Adventures of SMK TV, the sequel of the even more popular SMK TV. This show was very violent and was meant for people 21 and up because of its violence, blood, use of guns, swearing, and some other themes. This show was a favorite by critics, and was going to have its final season in the year 2084 however in 1982 one of the episodes contained so much bad stuff it was cancelled, and replaced with The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back!, which was aired in 2001 after numerous delays. In 2003, the show also returned with the Internet Season and was successful, though it had not many views compared to the sequel show due to the substandard video streaming at the time, so it was cancelled after only one season. Theme Song Hey paisanos! It's The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! We're the Wario Brothers, and killing's our game We're not like the others who get all the fame If your girlfriend is trouble, you can call us on the double We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers, hh! H-hooked on the Brothers. Gimme gimme, gimme gimme Yo, you're in for a bullet, so hang on to your gut Get ready for some shootouts and some big hairy butts You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others Hangin' with the hitmen, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink! Uhh! Uhh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The show also had a hit song, Do the Wario which was played in the credits. Characters * Wario * Waluigi * Homer * Donkey Kong * Cowser * Wowser * Heavy Weapons Guy * Demoman * Wamario * Wawario * Wawaluigi * Dry Bones * Some tiny moron that nobody cares about * The Police * General Koopa * Colonel Goomba * Private Luigi * Mario * New Mario * Oobooglunk (special guest!!!!!) * C * C * Some of the letters of the alphabet * Baby Tario * Nim-nom * Another tiny moron that absolutely no one cares about * Pickle Jr. * Pickle * Evil Guy * Fernando * The Trolls * ??? (Dry Bones master) * MITS (short word version of Men in the suit) * A Barrel * George Bush * Dementio * Super Dementio * Ultra Dementio * Deidara * Marge * Bart * Lisa * Maggie * Santa's Little Helper * Peter Griffin * Spongebob * WAH WAH WARIO * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Toad * Hairy Potter * Toadette * Donkey Kong * Shigeru MiyaMoto * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Goomba King * Ala Gold (Yellow Toad) * Pancake Lady * Bucken Beary (Blue toad) * Toadsworth * Peach * Daisy * Obama * Geno * Mallow * Blooper * Spiny Shell * Koopa Troopa * Rex * Yoshi * Freddy Locations * Mushroom Kingdom * Wario House * Frosty Glacier * Bowser's Castle * Soda Jungle * Rosalina Planet * Candy Land * Police Station * Washington DC * Toad Town Episodes There were 300 episodes made, and ten seasons. Notice: Because of the lack on interest users weren't able to complete summaries for all the episode on this list. Maybe if you're not lazy you can add episode summaries. * - Needs to be rewritten! Pilot (1970) *001: The War Begins - May 8, 1970 Pilot Season 1 (1970-1971) *101: Eat My Dust! - September 4, 1970 Series Premiere *102: No, That's My Candy! - September 4, 1970 *103: Robbing the Bank - September 7, 1970 *104: Punch Him Till He Cries! - September 14, 1970 *105: Mr. Jenkins Returns! - September 21, 1970 *106: Let's Take Them Down! - September 25, 1970 *107: GUN GUN GUN GUN GUN! - September 25, 1970 *108: Let's Fight! - October 2, 1970 *109: To the Death! - October 9, 1970 *110: The Super Wario Bros Halloween Special - October 26, 1970 Special *111: Waluigi Tries to Get A Computer - November 13, 1970 *112: Waluigi Plays ROBLOX As A Guest - November 13, 1970 *113: Waluigi Looks At UnMario Wiki - November 20, 1970 *114: Waluigi Gets Killed by Trolls - November 20, 1970 *115: You're Not Tough Unless You Grow a Mustache - December 4, 1970 *116: Tummy Tummy Tummy - December 11, 1970 *117: Fighting in a Dark Remote Alley - December 18, 1970 *118: Water Balloons!!! - December 18, 1970 *119: No More Ham - December 19, 1970 *120: On the Side of Good? - December 21, 1970 *121: Peach Has a Crush on Wario Which Is Kinda Weird - December 22, 1970 *122: Welcome Home, Cowser! (Pre-Movie) - December 23, 1970 *123: Wario Is Mad - December 24, 1970 *124: Big Trouble - December 25, 1970 *125: Sneaking into a G-Rated Movie! - January 15, 1971 *126: Wars with Swords! - March 12, 1971 *127: You Stupid Fuddy Duddy! - March 12, 1971 *128: Barrel Buddies - March 19, 1971 *129: Locked in the Bathroom for 17 Years - March 19, 1971 *130: Taking Down George Bush - April 30, 1971 *131: The Suicide Channel - May 1, 1971 *132: Dead Moon - May 2, 1971 *133: Wario works at Ihob - May 4, 1971 *134: The Patrixxx Express - May 4, 1971 *135: The Emoji War - May 5, 1971 *136: The Generic CD - May 6, 1971 *137: Play Episode, Die Dreamz - May 6, 1971 *138: Let's Take the Black House Down! (Part 1) - May 7, 1971 *139: Let's Take the Black House Down! (Part 2) - May 8, 1971 *140: Let's Take the Black House Down! (Part 3) - May 9, 1971 Finale *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Season 1 Season 2 (1971-1972) *201: The War Ends - October 1, 1971 Premiere *202: The War Restarts - October 8, 1971 *203: I'll Punch You! - October 15, 1971 *204: Take Me to Chuck E. Cheese - October 22, 1971 *205: George W. Bush STRIKES! - November 5, 1971 *206: You Are My Sunshine - November 12, 1971 *207: A Bird Flew into the Window, it Must be a Trick!!! - December 3, 1971 *208: I Once Knew a Rabbit Named Bunky - December 10, 1971 *209: Fart Wars - December 24, 1971 *210: Battle of the Butt-Uglies! - December 27, 1971 *211: Taken Down by the Man - December 28, 1971 *212: We Got Yo Back! - December 29, 1971 *213: The Super Wario Bros Halloween Special II - October 29, 1971 *214: Candy Land! - December 30, 1971 *215: Uncle Gadget's Visit! - December 31, 1971 *216: Nim-Nom's Revenge - January 7, 1972 *217: The X-Men Go To School - January 14, 1972 *218: The X-Men Get Detention - January 14, 1972 *219: The X-Men Get Expelled From School - January 14, 1972 *220: Super Wario Preschool - January 21, 1972 *221: George Bush drinks Beer - February 4, 1972 *222: Sniff the Flowers - April 7, 1972 *223: Mow the Lawn! - April 14, 1972 *224: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! - April 17, 1972 *225: Go to McDonald's - April 24, 1972 *226: Pickle Jr. Gets Revenge! - May 1, 1972 *227: Cheese is Good for Yo Mama! - May 5, 1972 *228: The Troll Pasta that Fits Every Cat, Expect for a few - May 5, 1972 *229: Devious Donut - May 6, 1972 *230: No Pants on the subway - May 6, 1972 *231: Where is...? Here - May 7, 1972 *232: Catch Me if You Can Kiddo - May 8, 1972 *233: Revenge of the Fifth - May 9, 1972 *234: White Friday - May 10, 1972 *235: The Fart Act - May 10, 1972 *236: Here, In My Garage - May 11, 1972 *237: Project SESTA - May 12, 1972 *238: Let's Take the Black House Down Again! (Part 1) - May 13, 1972 *239: Let's Take the Black House Down Again! (Part 2) - May 14, 1972 *240: Let's Take the Black House Down Again! (Part 3) - May 14, 1972 Finale *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Season 2 Season 3 (1972-1973) *301: The War Ends Again - September 8, 1972 Premiere *302: The War Restarts Again - September 15, 1972 *303: Ready, aim, fire! - September 22, 1972 *304: Teenage Mutant Ninja Goombas Attack - September 29, 1972 *305: Look at Me! - October 6, 1972 *306: Don't Look At Me! - October 13, 1972 *307: It's That Time Of Year Again!! - October 13, 1972 *308: Rub My Nuts - October 20, 1972 *309: SHUT UP! - October 20, 1972 *310: Eat My Shorts - October 27, 1972 *311: The Super Wario Bros Halloween Special III - October 27, 1972 Special *312: Waluigi Gets Turned Into a Soda Machine - November 3, 1972 *313: Heavy Weapons Guy Joins The X-Men - November 10, 1972 *314: SEE MY VEST - November 10, 1972 *315: We Must Stop Little Cart! - November 17, 1972 *316: Barney Gets Mugged - November 24, 1972 *317: Die, Dry Bones! - November 24, 1972 *318: There's a BOMB in my Nose - December 1, 1972 *319: Cupcake Craving - December 8, 1972 *320: Gimme That! - December 15, 1972 *321: Locked in the Bathroom for 16 Minutes - January 12, 1973 *322: Omg! Exclamation Marks!!! - January 12, 1973 *323: 6 X 9 = 42 - January 19, 1973 *324: Winnie the Pooh needs a page on this Wiki - January 19, 1973 *325: www.knoxskorner.com - January 26, 1973 *326: Sick, Twisted, Demented Froggy - January 26, 1973 *327: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! - February 23, 1973 *328: The Devious Donut Fan Club - Feb 24, 1973 *329: Teh Endz? - Feb 24, 1973 *330: Fish Attacks Philadelphia - Feb 25, 1973 *331: The Damnation of Freddy - Feb 25, 1973 *332: The Extra Hedgehog - Feb 26, 1973 *333: Insert Bubba Heer - Feb 26, 1973 *334: B.U.T.T - Feb 27, 1973 *335: Back to the Wario Part 1 - Feb 28, 1973 *336: Back to the Wario Part 2 - Feb 28, 1973 *337: Snack Wars - Mar 1, 1973 *338: Let's Take Down the Black House and Keep It! (Part 1) - March 8, 1973 *339: Let's Take Down the Black House and Keep It! (Part 2) - March 9, 1973 *340: Let's Take Down the Black House and Keep It! (Part 3) - March 10, 1973 Finale *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Season 3 Season 4 (1973-1975) * 401: The War Stops Permanently - September 10, 1973 Premiere *402: In Memory of Mr. Frankith - September 10, 1973 *403: Wario Shakes His Booty - September 14, 1973 *404: Cheese is good for YOU!! - September 21, 1973 *405: Lots of Squirrels - September 28, 1973 *406: When Ponies ATTACK!! - October 5, 1973 *407: Wario Hates Disney Movies! - October 12, 1973 *408: Butt Buddy - October 19, 1973 *409: Return of the Squirrels - October 26, 1973 *410: The Super Wario Brothers 100th Episode Spectacular - December 21, 1973 Episode Special *411: Holly Jolly Secrets (Part One) - December 24, 1973 Special *412: Holly Jolly Secrets (Part Two) - December 25, 1973 Special *413: The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Movie! - December 28, 1973 Movie *414: Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead! - October 29, 1973 Special *415: Ç's Revenge!! - January 18, 1974 *416: Walink the Demolition Doofus - June 13, 1974 *417: That Wasn't So Bad, Wasn't It? - June 20, 1974 *418: Wario's Cousins - June 27, 1974 *419: BEHIND THE SCENES - June 27, 1974 The Scenes Special *420: My Mom - June 27, 1974 *421: The Super Wario Brothers Halloween Special IV - October 30, 1974 Special *422: Two and a Half X-Men - July 4, 1974 *423: EEK! A FLY!! - July 11, 1974 *424: The X-Men Watch A Movie - July 18, 1974 *425: Hurricane Pickle - January 2, 1975 *426: BUUURP!- January 4, 1975 Finale Season 5 (1975) *501: Wowser the Pyromaniac - April 3, 1975 Premiere *502: The City of New York vs. Wario Wario - May 1, 1975 *503: The GarbageMan Can! - May 8, 1975 *504: Wario plays Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - May 15, 1975 *505: Wario vs. The Police - May 22, 1975 *506: WARIO IS SPY - May 29, 1975 *507: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special V - October 24, 1975 *508: Wario meets Dr. Phil - June 5, 1975 *509: It's a Good Day to be a Giant Man! - June 12, 1975 *510: The Super Wario Brothers Clip Show #1 - June 19, 1975 *511: The Hitman - June 26, 1975 *512: Separation Solution - July 3, 1975 *513: Got no Strings - July 10, 1975 *514: Dead Book Return - Aug 7, 1975 *515: Report the Ride - Aug 14, 1975 *516: Enjoy my Fever - Sep 4, 1975 *517: Prize with Eyes - Sep 18, 1975 *518: WarioQuest - Sep 18, 1975 *519: Beyond Project X Part 1 - October 15, 1975 *520: Beyond Project X Part 2 - October 15, 1975 *522: Pickle Jr. Strikes Back - October 16, 1975 Finale Season 6 (1976-1977) *601: Meet Alvin - February 7, 1976 Premiere *602: Wario vs. Alvin - February 14, 1976 *603: Wario Defeats Alvin - February 21, 1976 *604: R.I.P Alvin and the Chipmunks - February 28, 1976 *605: Easter Bunny goes Hop, Hop, Hop! - April 3, 1976 Special *606: There's Another BOMB in my Nose - April 26, 1976 *607: Wario vs. Mario (Part 1) - June 4, 1976 *608: Wario vs. Mario (Part 2) - June 4, 1976 *609: Wario vs. Mario (Part 3) - June 4, 1976 *610: MegaMan vs. The King of Hyrule (Part 1) - June 25, 1976 *611: MegaMan vs. The KIng of Hyrule (Part 2) - June 25, 1976 *612: O RLY? YA RLY. NO WAI. - October 4, 1976 *613: Swag vs Class - October 4, 1976 *614: Angry Smurfs - October 5, 1976 *615: Top geared - October 5, 1976 *616: Shop til you chop - October 6, 1976 *617: Whirl Kitchen - October 6, 1976 *618: Glass Windows, Not Planets - October 7, 1976 *619: Slinky vs Microsoft - January 5, 1976 *620: The War is Over - January 5, 1977 Finale Season 7 (1977-1979) *701: The Great Noob Joins the Team - January 10, 1977 Premiere *702: The Noob Hates Giygas - March 21, 1977 *703: Peter Griffin takes Homer's Place - May 13, 1977 *704: You're Fired, Noob! Now, Go Home and Cry! - September 26, 1977 *705: LOL, I Just Pooped on You... What? - December 7, 1977 *706: Some Tiny Moron that Nobody Cares About joins the X-Men Team - January 27, 1978 *707: Giygas Wanted to Kill those that Made the Abortion Theory, so Giygas did - April 1, 1978 *708: Ness and Lucas wanted Ice Cream - December 4, 1978 *709: Rustl mor jimmies - December 4, 1978 *710: Ronald McDonald Vs Spain Shirts - December 5, 1978 *711: Escape from Staten Island - December 5, 1978 *712: The Doritos Gate - December 6, 1978 *713: Paper Paradise - December 6, 1978 *714: KFC and the Eye Hoax - December 7, 1978 *715: Dead Animals and Kendall Jones - December 8, 1978 *716: The Battle Begins With a Wish - December 8, 1978 *717: Welcome To Wario Land - December 9, 1978 *718: Lunch with the President - December 10, 1978 *719: The Last Time - March 13, 1979 *720: We Decide to Rip the Peace Treaty and Start the War Again, Because we are Too Lazy - December 10, 1979 Finale Season 8 (1979-1980) *801: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special VI - December 31, 1979 Special Premiere *802: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special VII - October 31, 1980 Special *803: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special VIII - November 10, 1980 Special * 804: The Super Wario Bros. Epic Saga - December 31 1980 Finale Season 9 (1980-1981) *901: So, Are We Gonna Stop the War? - May 30, 1980 Premiere *902: NO WE'LL RESTART IT AGAIN! - May 31, 1980 *903: It's the Cops! - June 6, 1980 *904: Who's Yo Mommy? - June 7, 1980 *905: Okay, so maybe we shouldn't have yelled BOMB in the airport - June 13, 1980 *906: Waluigi Shakes to the Groove - June 14, 1980 *907: OMG!!! IT'S AN EPISODE WITH ONLY CREDITS!!!! - June 20, 1980 *908: Yo Dawg Mad Party! - June 21, 1980 *909: Let's Wrestle!!! - September 19, 1980 *910: Dance, Dance, Dance! - September 23, 1972 *911: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special IX - October 31, 1980 Special *912: WHEEEE!! - October 31, 1980 *913: Okay, Here We Go! - November 7, 1980 *914: Aargh! - November 14, 1980 *915: Wario's Day Off - November 18, 1980 *916: Let's Talk Trash! - November 19, 1980 *917: It's Gonna ASPLODE!!! BOOOOOOM!!! - November 21, 1980 *918: Wario meets God - January 16, 1981 *919: Y0L0 - January 30, 1981 *920: The Black House is Ours! (Part 1) - June 5, 1981 *921: The Black House is Ours! (Part 2) - June 6, 1981 *922: The Black House is Ours! (Part 3) - June 7, 1981 Finale Season 10 (1981-1982) * 1000: So, the War Ends Here? - September 4, 1981 Premiere *1001: So, the War Ends Here? - September 4, 1981 Premiere *1002: So, the War Starts Again for the THOUSANDTH Time!!! - September 5, 1981 *1003: Bleep! - September 11, 1981 *1004: Boomba Mafia - September 12, 1981 *1005: Touch My Boos - September 18, 1981 *1006: Fushroom! - September 19, 1981 *1007: Bite Me...NOT REALLY! - September 25, 1981 *1008: ARM WRESTLE! - September 26, 1981 *1009: The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special X - October 30, 1981 Special *1010: Mama Mia! - November 6, 1973 *1011: I Am Credit To Team! - November 13, 1973 *1012: Let's Steal a Piano - December 11, 1981 *1013: War Against Big Bird - December 12, 1981 MOVIE *1014: The Bleeping Day - December 21, 1981 *1015: The Hunting - January 15, 1982 *1016: I LOVE YOU SIR - February 15, 1982 *1017: Hoover Dam - March 19, 1982 *1018: Gunfight! - March 26, 1982 *1019: Kanye West Vs George Bush - March 26, 1982 *1020: They Took the Black House Back OMG Let's Stop Em! (Part 1) - April 30, 1982 *1021: They Took the Black House Back OMG Let's Stop Em! (Part 2) - May 1, 1982 *1022: They Took the Black House Back OMG Let's Stop Em! (Part 3) - May 2, 1982 *1023: The Final Battle - May 21, 1982 *1024: The War Is Finished - May 28, 1982 Finale Internet Season (2003-2004) *I101: Onto the Interwebz! - May 2, 2003 Premiere *I102: なぜこれ,は日本語です!! (Wario, Shake your Booty!!) - May 9, 2003 *I103: Wario gets Rick-Roll'd - May 16, 2003 *I104: Wario vs. Mario - May 23, 2003 *I105: Waluigi Plays Space Invaders for 200 Minutes - May 30, 2003 *I106: CALL ON ME - June 16, 2003 *I107: Esto es Esparta! (This Is Sparta en Espanol) - July 21, 2003 *I108: メイドインワリオ対マスター0 (Wario in Space: The Fight Against Master 0) - September 19, 2003 *I109: Bonjour Wario! - September 19, 2003 *I110: The Super Wario Bros Halloween Special: Interwebz Edition! - October 25, 2003 Special *I111: The Land Of 1's - November 1, 2003 *I112: I LOVE YOU SIR (with sounds) - November 8, 2003 *113: Twitter and the Red Skins - November 8, 2003 *114: Bending the Phone Gate - November 9, 2003 *115: Selfie Fiasco - November 10, 2003 *I117: The War is Over... Not this Time! - November 24, 2003 *I118: Escaping The Internet (Part 1) - December 12, 2003 *I119: Escaping The Internet (Part 2) - December 13, 2003 *I120: Bye Bye, Internet! - January 5, 2004 and Series Finale Season Box Sets * Freeze Brain Bucks (Contains 5 Episodes from Season 1) - April 30, 1971 *The Complete 1st Season (TSWBWWS) - November 26, 2002 *The Complete 2nd Season (TSWBWWS) - June 3, 2003 *The Complete 3rd Season (TSWBWWS) - October 28, 2003 *The Complete 4th Season (TSWBWWS) - February 17, 2004 *The Complete 5th Season (TSWBWWS) - August 10, 2004 *The Complete 6th Season (TSWBWWS) - March 29, 2005 *The Complete 7th Season (TSWBWWS) - January 24, 2006 *The Complete 8th Season (TSWBWWS) - December 12, 2006 *The Complete 9th Season (TSWBWWS) - September 18, 2007 *The Complete 10th Season (TSWBWWS) - July 22, 2008 * The Complete Internet Season - December 2, 2008 Controversies There has been a few years of controversy surrounding The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah-wah Show! for it's brutality and references to infamous and harsh crimes. Some of the controversies are listed: *Prior to the show's airing, there has been complaint from parents about the show's content. 2 days after the third episode of Season 1 aired, a 14 year old was arrested for making his friend's head asplode. This was possibly learned from the material of the show, but this was proven false, as it was learned from the series Lupin the 4th (which was more inappropriate than The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah-wah Show!, as Lupin the 4th was banned from TV after a teaser of it appeared on television, and never even had it's first episode brodcast). Later on, a six-year-old filed a lawsuit against the show, which he believed made his parents learn kung-fu, and break everything in the house, but the show was yet again not the response of this madness. *The show was banned in the Soviet Union, Yugoslavia and Poland, for it made many of their people's heads asplode, although the internet has bypassed those. *It made Blue Cheese explode, and was banned in places that had tons of Blue Cheese. Blue Cheese lovers developed a hatred for the show ever since. *One episode called Barrel Buddies was actually made by 8 year old noobs, and the creators of this show filed a lawsuit at the noobs, and the show continues. Trivia *Season 9 ran alongside Season 8 after The First catchup of the Halloween Special showed up, which confuses all viewers. After all, Season 8 catched up the other Halloween Specials. *In the Chuck E. Cheese storyline (started here), they refuse to continue it because they want to save that storyline for a future movie. The fans are outraged, because then they have to wait longer for the storyline to return. *Season 1's story is almost decent, Season 2's make people do not want to give a single f!#@, Season 3's made the series slowly get 5 stars, Season 4's gets people to watch it more, Season 5's make people get bored because there is no story, Season 6's is just plain pointless and no purpose of this was given, Season 7's just makes people turn to another channel, Season 8, just catches up the Halloween episodes, so there is no purpose either, Season 9's plot caused the series to start moving up the ratings for the series a little bit, Season 10's got the series back to fame, but then a inappropiate episode was released (this is called The Bleeping Day) and made the show almost cancelled. But then, they just filled up more episode slots and end the series with the final episode (called The War Is Finished). The Internet Season was only released on the Internet and DVD, so the story is Wario's series on the internet, then Wario refusing to stay on the internet, then the Internet Season is over. Overall, the series got a rating of a 8.5 out of 10. (This is an edit. Teehee.) * Donkey Kong appeared only as a cameo, although he is finally fully shown in Season 3. * This show is getting a brand new randomized version on http://wackishlyawesomerandomness.wikia.com, a user's wiki! Add some episodes and for goodness sake, please help with all those red links! Although this version is cancelled, the new one will be longer! Come help us! And if you wrote one of the scripts, feel free to copy it to the new version! [[Category:Shows Category:Wario Category:Super Wario Bros. Category:Wario Crap Category:Waluigi Category:Cancelled shows